wojtekgroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Ysmeer Deathbane
Base Information Legal Name: Born James Clark Alias: Ysmeer Citizen since: Sep 5, 2944. Joined WOJTEK: Nov 9, 2944. Last Known Rank: Sleuth Leader Bear. Roles: Big Bear, Recruiter Bear Birthdate: unknown. Birth place: Sol-Earth-Iceland-outside of Reykjavik. History On Earth, Ysmeer was born to, Unknown Name, a Scottish mother and Unknown Name, an Irish Father. Shortly before his birth, the couple moved to Iceland for unknown reasons. Whenever Ysmeer Asked about this, his Father he would just say "Because this is where men are made", and his Mother would just reply with "It's the last place on earth where we can see the angels twinkling in the sky". The Clark family owned a small cabin not far from Reykjavik. Growing up Ysmeer, bored with his surroundings, grew a large Imagination and started creating small tools from from his surroundings such as small blunt wooden Swords and Axes. His father was excited with the projects young Ysmeer was working on and was eager to help. He bought metal and tools to help make the Ysmeer's projects sharper and more effective. This became a bonding session for Ysmeer and his father. Once Ysmeer was a little older he went to school and made a couple friends. He was never the most popular kid at school and he always felt misunderstood. With the misunderstanding, came bullying which fueled Ysmeer's temper. Even though he never hurt anyone, his temper often got him into trouble, and the school would often claim that it was he that was the bully. After school he would always return home to make more tools, or go walking through the forest looking for critters to hunt. He never wanted to kill these animals but knew that it was necessary to survive if he was ever left alone or lost and hungry. He always remembers his first kill through no fault of his own he had to kill it. While out walking through the forest he came across a small bird lieing on the ground he noticed it twitching a small bird must have just been born he looked up and saw a nest and put two and two together it must have fell he tried standing the animal but every time he moved it would yelp then noticed the bone sticking out of its lightly feathered wing he sat for five minutes with the bird wondering if it would be better to put it in a box but then thinking would it ever fly he then picked up the bird and grudgingly snapped its neck with a quick 360 of its body he sat for a further 5 minutes before walking back to the house feeling guilty and thinking if he done the right thing this made a massive impact on Ysmeer changing how he thought making him slightly more Darker. By the time High school had come around Ysmeer made more friends in school and managed to Control his temper even got him self a few girlfriends in High School not long relationships but they were better than nothing he still worked on making Axes and Swords his father had bought him everything he would need to make real Blades and the warmth of a Smelter was nice during the winter although liking to try out different Swords Ysmeer Favoured Axes more since he could Throw them and they where lighter making him faster And due to his love of Viking History his Teacher for some strange reason call him "Ysmeer" he Added the Deathbane part in Thought it sounded cool his father decided to install a wood fire in there new house still quite far from Reykjavik and isolated it was much bigger his father been a trucker he made a lot in Iceland due to it still being pretty unpopulated there weren't many truckers. Ysmeer chopped wood all day for the fire even when the stacks where to full for any more when Ysmeer reached the age of 16 He met a girl through friends on social media he saw her face and just felt his Hearth thump 100 times in a second she spoke to him and they arranged to meet he was so nervous when they met he just kissed her straight away without a word being said he fell in love and so did she or so he thought 2 months went by and Ysmeer out of some crazy idea decided to propose to her she was his first and he didn't care what anyone thought his life was better she said yes Ysmeer knew this Girl had cheated on him a couple times I think in his head he just wanted a way to show everyone she was his and to try and reassure himself only lasting a month the Girl decided to leave him for someone else now this is where the real story begins. After been left by his Fiancée Ysmeer became something along the Lines of a Demon he couldn't get enough of the Alcohol the drugs The Sex The Fighting ohh he loved to fight and fuck Ysmeer was out every single night in a park a pub with Fake ID snorting coke taking all kinds of drugs but during all this Ysmeer in some way was thinking it was as if he was examining this type of lige to get into the way other people think the girl he was engaged to would phone up sometimes come and see him for the sex he ablidges and feel like he's back in a hole the next day when she left he was spiralling out of control worse everyday then one day it just stopped and Ysmeer decided to Re invent himself and joined the UEE as Infantry taking all he had learned from birth to the Stars his mother and father begged him to stay but he didn't care he felt this was his calling after Various amounts of action and his Colleagues hating him for his brutality in a fight he took his leave from the UEE not long after been promoted to Sgt.MJ and bought a Ship with all the money he had Saved a nice little Freelancer Trading a Few Times in it he saved enough money buy a Redeemer and got a job in a Bar on Terra where He met A girl Called Lauren she caught his eye straight away and knew straight away he wanted her not for a night but for a long long time when ever Ysmeer had time off he would go to the bar on nights she was working just to talk to her eventually he plucked up the Courage to ask her out and she said yes. Ysmeer then Decided to upgrade to a Carrack due to his Girlfriend working so much she doesn't get the time to fly with him but when in Terra one day Ysmeer met a man in a bar that invited him to join his Organization always having walked alone metaphorically Ysmeer Decided to join and was introduced to a lot of people a lot of different people personality wise usually Ysmeer wouldn't have listened to them with them been different and all but he gave these people a chance always wondering why he was giving these people a chance it wasn't his usual ignorance he'd usually slate these people after a while Ysmeer grew to love these people and call them his family but he still wondered why he wasn't as ignorant as he used to be and thought about how many friends he could have had in his younger life if he wasn't so ignorant but still been slightly ignorant he shrugs it off and thinks "fuck it they where pricks!"